mushroom_kingdom_fusion_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur
"Stop right there, foul beast! Return the princess to me at once!" Arthur is a playable character in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion 2 and member of the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition. He is a master of projectile weapons, but lacks the ability to stomp enemies. History The valiant knight of an unknown kingdom, probably residing near or within World 4, The Demon Realm. He has time and time again saved the kingdom from the wicked Demon Village that emerges (always with a new master) to conquer the mortal world, usually kidnapping his beloved Princess Prin-Prin for unknown goals (due to her royal blood). Despite the Demon Realms always gaining a new master, his nemesis remains Astaroth, the first Demon Lord to invade the mortal world. In Namco X Capcom, it was revealed that he and Gilgamesh (from Namco's Tower of Druaga) were two of the most famous heroes in the Divine World, nicknamed the Gold and Silver Knights. Arthur here first found out that one of his enemies from Ghouls'N'Ghosts, Red Areemer Joker, was the legendary Demon hero Firebrand. The two became rivals, both respecting their skills. His latest appearance was in Ultimate Ghosts'N'Goblins, where Princess Prin-Prin was once AGAIN kidnapped by the new Demon Lord, Hades. But as always, Arthur saved her and defeated Hades, wrecking the Demon Village once again. Gameplay Arthur has a significantly different play style compared to Mario. He lacks the ability to stomp any enemies, even including the lowly Goombas. He must rely on his mastery of projectile weapons to dispose of enemies. Arthur uses the Stomp Boots stackable powerup in order to help defeat stomp-only bosses such as Calliope the Clown. Arthur is regarded as a "momentum" character, one that grows more powerful the longer he's kept alive. This is due to the nature of his powerups stacking atop on him and allowing him to use multiple abilities, such the Sun Shield, Apollo's Shoes, and Halo Armor all at the same time. However, if Arthur is hurt and loses his armor, he will lose all of his accumulated powerups as well. Arthur can take only two hits before death. He will lose his armor and be reduced to his trademark heart-print boxers. He also suffers significant knockback when struck. Arthur shares some universal abilities, such as SMB2-style veggie pickup/throw, picking up shells/keys, and using guns. Power-Up System Arthur's Weapons Arthur gains new weapons in the same manner as in his original games. This means they can be found in ? blocks and randomly dropped by enemies. Most are retained after death. Arthur keeps weapons in his inventory box, thus he keeps any 2 at once. The currently-equipped weapon will be shown in blue while the reserve weapon will be in red. Here is a current list of weapons, with the number of shots allowed at once in parentheses next to each weapon's name: * Lance (2): His traditional starting weapon. Slow but does moderate damage (can kill Buzzy Beetles, but not Thwomps). Only stuns respawning enemies like Dry Bones and CV Blood Skeletons. Can knock shelled enemies into their shells so that Arthur can pick them up. * Dagger (3): Very fast and has a high rate of fire, but only has a Mario fireball damage effect. * Axe (2): Spins in a wide, circular motion. Can knocked shelled enemies into their shells so that Arthur can pick them up. * Scythe (1): Spins ahead in a straight line and leaves a slash upon contact with an enemy which can damage or destroy other enemies. The weapon can be angled up or down before throwing. * Discus (2): A throw disc that flies straight. If angled downwards when thrown, it will ride along the ground. * Torch (2): Short range, but explodes on contact, causing a minimal damage explosion that doesn't hurt Arthur. Possesses strength equal to a Hammer Bros. Suit hammer. * Blue Torch (2): Similar to the Torch, but leaves a blue flame that runs along the ground a short distance to strike enemies. Has a shorter throwing range than the Torch. * Sword (1): A strong, close-range weapon. Enemies must right next to Arthur to be struck. It can also break bricks. * Shield (2): A mid-range attack that flies straight and destroys most projectiles in its path. * Battle Axe (1): Arthur's strongest thrown weapon, but it's quite slow. It can kill almost any non-boss enemy in one hit, as well as passing through multiple enemies. * Crossbow: This weapon is only purchasable from the shop. It allows Arthur to fire arrows at enemies. * Moon Shield: Not actually a weapon, this protects Arthur from one projectile hit before breaking. This stacks on Arthur's armor and is overridden by the Sun Shield. (Note: All Medieval weapons can be aimed straight up, as well as straight down when in midair.) Robot Master Weapons In World 3, Arthur can find several Robot Master weapons for him to use: * Rolling Cutter (1): Cut Man's weapon from Mega Man 1. A powerful pair of scissor blades which rolls slowly through the air for a good while before circling back to its owner. Cuts through enemies and can even hit an enemy multiple times. * Bubble Lead (2): Bubble Man's weapon from Mega Man 2. Thrown to the sides, it heads downward and bounces across the ground in a medium-high arc. Thrown downward, it rolls along the ground at a good pace, bowling into enemies in its path. * Shadow Blade (1): Shadow Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. A big short ranged ninja star that returns to its user. It's very fast and chops though many enemies without stopping, but its biggest gimmick is that it can be aimed diagonally, giving eight directions of firing power. * Hard Knuckle (1): Hard Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. A big sluggish flying fist. Great for those times when a big flying fist is the only thing that gets the point across, and it can be aimed remotely by holding up or down (or left or right if thrown upward or downward). * Needle Cannon (3): Needle Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. A shop-only weapon, it functions similarly to the dagger, but with the added benefit of passing through walls. * Silver Tomahawk (1): Tomahawk Man's weapon, the Silver Tomahawk, is an average-strength weapon that travels in sort of a "U"-shaped reverse arc. When you fire one, it dips down for a moment before accelerating upwards at an angle. It can be a little tricky to use against enemies parallel to you, but it works wonders against enemies that are stationed on a level above you. Also, firing it upwards or downwards causes it to function like a vertical boomerang of sorts- it travels a medium distance in the direction you fired it, before reversing course and going back in the opposite direction. * Screw Crusher (3): Punk's weapon from Mega Man III. It fires at an arc and deals low damage, but is very quick and the angle can be changed by firing up or ducking. * Napalm Bomb (2): Napalm Man's weapon from Mega Man 5. These are bouncing bombs that detonate on contact with an enemy or after a certain amount of time. They have a fairly short range. * Rebound Striker (2): Strike Man's weapon from Mega Man 10. This weapon fires in a straight line and bounces off walls and floors at an angle, allowing for trick shots. Category:Playable Characters